Everyone Has Good Inside Them
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ink proves this to Asriel. :)


**KawaiiNekoNeko08 on Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on Deviantart. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Everyone Has Good Inside Them**

Ink drew in a breath and let in out in a happy sigh. "Today's been good so far," he said, checking the AUs he watched over and finding them all to be doing well. "I think I'll go surprise my nieces in the Classic Timeline today."

Opening the portal to the Classic Timeline, he stepped through, opening his mouth to call out a greeting when the sight before him made him stop short.

In front of him was the couch and Asriel was laying on it, covered with a blanket and the fur on his face was damp from him crying. His right arm and the side of his face were bandaged up, giving Ink an idea as to what happened while Chara and Frisk sat by their brother, doing their best to comfort him. Frisk spotted Ink, but she looked sad, as did Chara. "What happened here?" Ink asked in concern as he came forward.

Frisk and Chara went up to him and hugged him and he returned the hugs, comforting them before feeling Frisk gently tug his scarf. "Some bullies at school," she said, sniffling a little. "They…They called Asriel bad names."

"And…they pushed him d-down the stairs," Chara said, stammering as she tried to talk through her silent crying. "He was b-badly hurt and we called Mom and Dunkle Sans, who came and healed him, but…,"

"His arm was badly broken and his jaw was knocked out of place," Frisk finished. "Mom and Dunkle Sans got Asriel's jaw back in place and Auntie Alphys set his arm."

Ink noticed no one was around. "Where is your mom and dunkle now?" He asked.

"At the school speaking to the teachers and looking to press charges," Chara answered. "Auntie Undyne and Auntie Alphys are here. They're in the kitchen."

Asriel opened his eyes to see the guardian of the AUs standing there with his sisters and he grew afraid, knowing what Ink could do. Seeing the small goat was afraid, Ink looked at the girls. "Hey, why don't you two go find blankets and pillows to make a blanket fort and I'll find some chairs to help you construct it?" He suggested. "You could make it really big so that everyone can come in."

The girls liked that suggestion and headed off to search for blankets and pillows while Ink went over to the couch and sat down beside Asriel, who whimpered a little and tried to scoot back. Ink's face softened. "Easy, Asriel," he said gently, placing a gentle hand on the small goat's head. "I'm not going to hurt you, kiddo."

He looked up at the painter skeleton. "But…But you're…," he tried to say.

The skeleton gently smiled. "Yes, I'm the protector of the AUs," he said. "But that doesn't mean you have to be afraid of me. I don't destroy AUs or anyone."

"You don't?" Asriel asked. "Even if…if a person is bad?"

Ink cocked a brow bone, looking a little lost. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The small goat looked up at him. "Surely you've seen…what I was before Frisk saved me," he said. "I'm…I'm a monster. I'm not good at all."

"Who told you that?" Ink asked, having a bad feeling the bullies who hurt him had said that to him.

"It's true, isn't it?" Asriel asked. "Look at all the bad things I did."

Ink took a deep breath and let it out calmly. "But were you a goat or a flower?" He asked.

The small goat blinked. "What difference does that make?" He asked.

"If you tell me, I'll answer that question," the painter skeleton bargained.

Asriel sighed. "I was…Flowey back then," he answered.

"You weren't yourself then," Ink said gently. "But you regretted what you had done, right?"

The young goat nodded and the artistic skeleton smiled gently. "Did those bullies make you believe that you had no good inside you?" He asked.

A nod answered his question. "Yes," he said.

"They were wrong."

That made Asriel look up at Ink, who gently picked him up and held him in a warm hug, wrapping part of his long scarf around the young boy in both warmth and comfort. "Everyone had good inside them, Asriel," he said. "And it shows when they regret their bad actions. Why do you think Frisk saved you?"

"Because she felt bad that I was trapped?" The small goat asked.

"That's one part of it," Ink said, smiling. "But because Frisk saw the good in you and knew what it was like to feel trapped and she wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Asriel sniffled as he rubbed his bandaged arm and felt a gentle hand rub his back. "Those bullies don't know you, Asriel, and they spew mean words for no real reason other than just because they feel hateful," the skeleton told him. "And you shouldn't listen to them. In fact, if they try this again, just ignore them or do what one of my best friends does."

"What?" The goat asked him.

"Ask them a question that makes them stop and think, which will give you a chance to get away, or it will confuse them so much that they will just walk away," Ink replied. "My friend does that, asking questions that don't make sense or telling the bullies a fact that makes them scratch their heads. It works."

Asriel giggled as he pictured the confused looks on the bullies he faced. "I think…I think I'll try that," he said. "Because I'm not like I was and…I can prove I'm not a monster anymore."

"Atta boy," the skeleton said with a smile before feeling mischievous and gently pinning him to the couch. "And now, to officially welcome you as my nephew."

The small goat squeaked and instantly fell into laughter as Ink began tickling him, being mindful of his bandaged arm as he tickled the little one's sides and stomach before pulling out his large paintbrush and smiling evilly. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly as he ran the bristles of his paintbrush over Asriel's feet, making him squeal with laughter. "Well, well. You're just as ticklish as your sisters."

Asriel squirmed to get away, but with Ink gently holding him down, he couldn't escape and then felt his shirt being lifted up to the bottom of his ribcage before he shrieked as the artistic skeleton blew a big raspberry into the ticklish stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES!" The little goat cried out through his laughter.

"So it seems," Ink said teasingly, blowing another raspberry into his nephew's stomach, hearing him let out a bleat before he giggled.

Knowing that meant the little one had reached his limit, the painter skeleton stopped tickling him and just held him before looking thoughtfully at his arm cast. "Hey, is it okay if I put something on your cast?" He asked.

Curious and liking this nice skeleton, Asriel nodded and watched as Ink painted a smiley face on a blank part of the cast and wrote underneath it ' _Never forget how much your family loves you'._

The small goat smiled and got tears in his eyes as he then hugged the protector of the AUs. "Thank you, Uncle Ink," he said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Asriel," he said warmly and saw the girls come down with pillows and blankets. "Let's get that fort built."

Alphys and Undyne came out and smiled at seeing Asriel helping the girls and Ink make a huge blanket fort and the skeleton rubbed the young goat's head affectionately. Toriel and Sans came home then and welcomed the painter skeleton warmly and invited him to stay for dinner.

While they were waiting for dinner to finish cooking, they all watched a movie and Asriel snuggled up into Ink's side happily and the skeleton gave him a warm smile and wrapped an arm around him in a hug. "Feeling better, kiddo?" He asked.

The little goat nodded, hugging him again, happy to have another uncle who cared about him just like his family did.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
